Before it All Began
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: Before Chapland ever came, before Florence was born, Link and Zelda were young lovers. And this is their earliest tale. Prequal to the entire Florence Chronicles, before the events of The Jealous Prince.
1. Young Love

A/N: OMG!!!! I'M WRITING A PREQUEL!!! YAY!!!  
  
Link: Good for you. Now what about the new lackey?  
  
Oh, yeah! Here he is!! (blows a fanfare on her trumpet, then new lackey comes in)  
  
Skywise: O.o Redlance!?!? What're YOU doing here!?  
  
Redlance: I don't know! This girl attacks me with a parasol, and the next thing I know, I wake up here!! (looks at Link) Hey, who're you?  
  
Link: Just another one of NN's lackeys. Call me Link.  
  
Redlance: Uh, okay. (they shake hands)  
  
XD Anyway, for those of you who don't know what's going on, this is the whole prequel to the "Florence Chronicles," before "The Jealous Prince." So you can read this before you go read the others if you want. . . yeah. . . Anyway, without further delay. . .  
  
Before it All Began: Chapter 1: Young Love  
  
The morning sun peeped into the small window of Princess Zelda's bedroom. The beautiful, blonde-haired, blue-eyed princess continued to slumber, until her attendant Impa gently shook her awake.  
  
"Wake up, princess," she said softly. "The morning has come."  
  
Zelda groaned ever so softly and slowly opened her eyes, tiredly smiling up at Impa. "Good morning, Impa."  
  
"Good morning, Zelda. Let's get you ready for the day."  
  
A few minutes later, Zelda glanced out the window longingly as Impa dressed her. The old Sheikah noticed the look on her face, like a prisoner in a cage.  
  
"What ever is the matter, Zelda?"  
  
"He should be here by now. . ." Zelda said worriedly. "Where is he. . .?"  
  
"Link? Oh, I saw him earlier this morning! He was about to approach the gates, when the ranch girl, Malon, called him back. She seemed urgent, too."  
  
"I see. . . Is everything alright over there?"  
  
"I'm sure it's just another horse gone wild," Impa chuckled. "That lad has a way with animals, especially horses!"  
  
At this, Zelda gave a soft smile. "Yes, he does. . . It's. . . quite a charming trait. . ."  
  
Impa smiled, well aware of the attraction between the two. "Well, he'll be here soon. I wouldn't worry."  
  
Zelda nodded, still looking out the window.  
  
----------  
  
Whoops, hollers, and restless whining and braying echoed throughout Lon Lon Ranch as a young, green-clothed teenager tossed and toppled atop a thrashing and kicking horse, laughing and hollering with wild abandon. Talon, Malon, and Ingo watched from a safe distance as he tried to calm the beast down.  
  
"YEEHAW!!!" Talon cheered. "Look at him go! Like I said before, he'd make the world's greatest cowboy!"  
  
Malon watched in amusement, laughing as her friend bobbed up and down atop the horse's back.  
  
"By Din's Fire!" he shouted, laughing. "What got her so worked up!?"  
  
"Ingo got frustrated with her when she wouldn't come outta the stables," Talon shouted over the distance. "He brought out the whip, and she went crazy!"  
  
"Again!? Ingo, don't you ever learn!?"  
  
"By the way, how's that gut, pal?" Talon looked down at Ingo, who still clutched his stricken stomach. "Yer lucky your belt saved you!"  
  
Ingo grumbled. "Cursed horse's as untamable as Epona! She just HAD to go and kick me. . ."  
  
"Well, of COURSE she kicked you in the gut!" The young man shouted. "I'd do the same if you tried to whip MY rump!"  
  
Ingo grumbled under his breath.  
  
"I keep telling you, you've got to be calm with horses!- oof!" He continued to thrash atop the horse. "Especially Coco here! She's easy to drive crazy!- unh! This is the third- oof!- time this week I've had to calm her down!- unh! DANG IT, COCO, SETTLE DOWN!!"  
  
The struggle continued for several minutes, until finally. . .  
  
"You quite finished now?"  
  
The horse stood rigid, snorting.  
  
"Good!" He leaped off her back, fumbling for something in his equipment pack.  
  
"The horse's just tired," Ingo grumbled. "She'll get her strength back, and all that would've been a waste of time!"  
  
"Oh, hush, Ingo," Malon scolded. "Have you ever known Link to fail? Just watch him." She smiled.  
  
The blonde-haired, blue-eyed teenager known as Link found the object of his search and brought out a small, blue, wind instrument. He brought the mouthpiece to his lips, and heavenly music poured from it. It was the song of the ranch, and immediately its beautiful notes began to calm Coco down. She let out a few whinnies as Malon slowly approached to soothe the horse, but the young man's music wrapped around her, calming her down. When the horse allowed Malon to pet her gently, Link's song stopped. Coco was now calm again.  
  
"There," Link sighed, smiling. "Tell Ingo to quit using that whip. It'll be the death of him someday."  
  
"Oh, Link, you're a wonder!"  
  
"Just doing my job," He nuzzled the horse's soft fur.  
  
"Hey, boy!" Talon laughed, patting Link hard on the back. "Thanks for calming her down for us! Say, why don't you stay a while?"  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Talon," Link declined politely, slowly approaching the exit. "I should get back to the castle. Zelda's probably wondering where I am."  
  
"Alright, then," Talon chuckled, and waved as Link began to depart. "We'll be seeing you later, then!"  
  
Link waved back as he went into the distance towards the castle. As Ingo (still grumbling) handled Coco, Talon and Malon watched Link leave in silence.  
  
Talon sighed. "Tis a shame. I always thought he liked you, Malon. . ."  
  
Malon smiled. "He still does, Father, just as friends. We played at love, but I know his heart's set on the princess. That doesn't bother me at all."  
  
"Alright, if you say so. . ."  
  
----------  
  
Zelda sat in the small courtyard within a patch of multi-colored flowers. The cherry blossoms hung above her, shading her from the morning sun. She picked random flowers and stared at them, thoughts of a certain someone moving back and forth through her mind. Suddenly, she heard a rustling sound nearby. Startled, she gasped and sat upright, looking every which way- but up.  
  
"What? Who's there!?"  
  
A familiar laugh came from above. "I am!" Link laughed as he leaped from the tree and tumbled into the princess. The two rolled around in the flower bed laughing carelessly.  
  
"You rascal!" Zelda giggled, finally pushing him off her. His laughing subsided, as both rolled onto their sides and gazed fondly at one another.  
  
Zelda looked her friend over. Petals of yellow, pink, red, and blue were set in his messy, golden bangs. A cheerful smile was on his handsome face, and he looked back with beautiful, clear, crystal-blue eyes. Zelda looked into those captivating eyes, completely enchanted.  
  
His clear, crisp voice interrupted the silence. "Didya miss me?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm. . ." Zelda nodded affectionately.  
  
"Sorry I took so long."  
  
"No, no, it's okay. . ." she sighed.  
  
Link looked at her in concern, noticing the longing look in her eyes. He sat up, eyes no longer affectionate, but concerned.  
  
"Zelda? Are you okay?" he asked softly.  
  
Zelda sat up herself, smiling in appreciation. "Oh, I'm fine. . . It's just. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Zelda turned and looked Link in the eyes, her eyes suddenly curious. "What is your world like?"  
  
"Wha?" Link's face scrunched up in utter confusion.  
  
"I mean the world outside the castle walls," Zelda continued, taking his hands in hers. "I haven't been outside these marble walls for ages! This castle is beginning to seem like a prison! But you. . . You've explored every corner of Hyrule. . . And you live freely in it every day! I want to know what that's like! I want to know what it's like to be one of the common people, leaving in the world outside like you!"  
  
Link stared back into her pleading eyes, and simply could not turn down her request. So he thought quickly of the words he'd say as the two stood.  
  
"Well. . . It's. . . quite a lively place," he said, gently lacing his fingers around hers as they began their stroll.  
  
"Lively, hmm?"  
  
"Yep. Many things can happen out there. You have to be ready for anything." A mischievous smile suddenly appeared on his face. "Like this!"  
  
He jerked his hand and pulled Zelda until she splashed into a nearby fountain. He laughed a most boyish laugh until Zelda emerged from beneath the water, wearing a dark scowl. The smile of his immediately faded, and he outstretched a hand, eyes apologetic.  
  
"Zelda. . . I-I'm sorry. . ."  
  
The princess looked at the offering hand, then back at him. She took the hand just as a smirk formed on her face.  
  
"Ready for anything, huh? Then what about THIS!?"  
  
She tugged back hard, causing Link to lose his balance and fall into the water himself. Zelda giggled most mischievously as he emerged with a smirk. The two them began to splash each other playfully, laughing and giggling as they played in the water. Finally, they sat together in the more shallow part of the fountain, staring fondly at each other once more.  
  
Zelda sighed. "Your world sounds like fun. . . You can do whatever you wish. . . without being told to. Oh, how I wish for one day, just one day, where I could live that life. . ."  
  
Link lowered his gaze thoughtfully, then brought it up again. "Well, why don't you ever leave the castle?"  
  
Zelda hesitated. "I'm. . . not allowed to. . ."  
  
"What!?" Link exclaimed. "Who says!?"  
  
"PRINCESS!!!!" A male voice called angrily. They sharply turned to find a man dressed in a royal knight's clothing approaching quite quickly. His name was Sir Ian, General of the Royal Arms, and self-appointed watcher over the princess.  
  
"He says." Zelda said glumly.  
  
"What, that puffed-up sourpuss!?" Link scoffed. "Where does HE get the right to push you around!?"  
  
"I have higher ranks than you believe, you savage!" Ian snapped viciously. He stood a bit far off at the edge of the fountain, refusing to step into the water. "Your Highness, get over here now!!"  
  
"Hey, who do you think you are!?" Link shouted, shaking a fist. "She's the princess! You can't tell her what to do!"  
  
Ian smirked. "Until Her Highness finds a prince, I am in charge. Now, come quickly, princess!"  
  
Zelda sighed and stood, preparing to walk through the water. But Link stopped her and picked her up, carrying her across the fountain safely. But the moment he set her on dry ground, Ian took her hand and quickly pulled her away from him.  
  
"Don't touch her, savage!" Ian snapped once more.  
  
"Ian, for the last time, he is not a savage!" Zelda cried. "He is my friend!"  
  
"Friend or not, you've been advised to stay away from him!" He gently pushed her along, eyeing Link spitefully. "He could contaminate you with his rugged ways!"  
  
"Ian. . .!"  
  
"Hurry, now," He tightly gripped her by the arm. "We need to get you cleaned up, Your Highness."  
  
Zelda obeyed and walked with him. She looked back at Link once more, eyes pleading, before she turned away and proceeded to enter the castle.  
  
Link watched her leave in silence, unable to do anything to help the situation. He turned away sadly and leaned against the wall thoughtfully. Without looking back, his sharp hearing caught Ian ordering around another unwilling servant.  
  
"Escort Link out of the castle. I shall tighten up security to make sure he doesn't get in again!"  
  
Link sighed heavily, half-expecting someone to mug him from behind and escort him forcefully, but all he felt was a soft hand placed on his lean shoulder. He looked back to find not another soldier, but Zelda's attendant, Impa.  
  
"Come. Let's go." she said softly.  
  
Link nodded miserably and followed Impa obediently, thoughts of pity wondering towards Zelda.  
  
A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! Yay!  
  
Link: Ian is SUCH a jerk!  
  
That he is, but you ain't seen nothing yet! Well? You guys like it?  
  
Redlance: Who's she talking to. . .? (looks at audience) AAH!!! THEY'RE ALL STARING AT ME!!!!  
  
Skywise: O.o Dude, relax!  
  
Redlance: HIDE ME!! (hides behind Link)  
  
Link: O.o ???  
  
XD Well, review, people!! :D 


	2. Injustice, Jealousy, and a Bold Plan

A/N: Sorry for the dry spell, people.  
  
Link: (talking to Redlance) So, you're a Treeshaper, eh?  
  
Redlance: Yep! Watch this! (looks at a small plant, and it suddenly grew into a humungous tree, and a giant leaf grows under Link, lifting him up)  
  
Link: O.O Whoa!!!  
  
XD Well, anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
Before it All Began: Chapter 2: Injustice, Jealousy, and a Bold Plan  
  
Impa led Link through the castle courtyards, on their way to the exit. Link, quite in a rotten mood, kicked around sticks and stones as he strolled alongside Impa.  
  
"That Ian's a creep," he finally muttered, looking up at the Sheikah. "Can't you do anything about it?"  
  
"I'd love to set that young man straight, but I cannot. He is the highest male rank, and until Zelda finds herself a prince, he's in charge."  
  
"That's not right!" Link exclaimed. "Zelda's the princess! The last living member of the Royal Family! Ian shouldn't be able to degrade her like that!"  
  
"I whole-heartedly agree with you, but females have always been below males. It's just the way it is."  
  
"That's a load of horse dung!!" Link fumed, kicking a stone hard. "Woman should be treated just as equally as men!"  
  
"Really?" Impa smiled warmly.  
  
"Of course! Think of Malon and the Gerudos! Women work just as hard men, and should be treated just the same way!"  
  
"That's quite an insight coming from you, a male yourself."  
  
Link held his head high and smiled. "If I became king, I'd fix that unjust rule right up!"  
  
Impa smiled warmly at this statement. But it faded as Link turned back to her, concerned.  
  
"Impa. . . Zelda's been so desperate to get out. . . I can see the longing look in her eyes. . ." Link sighed. "She even asked me about places outside the castle. . ."  
  
"So that's what's got her down," Impa mused. "With Ian keeping her inside the castle, I can clearly understand why she wants out so badly."  
  
"If only there was something I could do to--!" He stopped in his tracks and raised a hand to his chin in thought.  
  
"Got a plan, eh?"  
  
A smirk formed on his face. "Yes. . . Yes, I do. . ."  
  
"Well, whatever it is, I'm with you on it. Zelda deserves a holiday."  
  
Link turned back to Impa. "I'll need to go to the market for some errands. Meet me at the castle gates at noon; I need you to deliver something to Zelda for me."  
  
Impa nodded. "I'll be there."  
  
"Thank you," He looked ahead to notice a door leading outside. "I can make it the rest of the way. I'll be back soon!"  
  
Impa nodded as he rushed out the door, smiling to herself. That young man sure was a bold one. . .  
  
----------  
  
Link climbed over the hills and castle gates, jumping down onto the dirt path. His new resolve fueled his childlike excitement to set things right. But as he ran along the path towards the market. . .  
  
"YOU!!!"  
  
Link spun around sharply to face a furious Ian approaching fast. Link stopped and rested his hands on his hips, waiting for the brown-haired, brown-eyed knight to catch up. As he caught his breath, he scowled up at Link, and that sly look of his only made him more furious.  
  
Finally, he growled, "You're getting too bold for your own good, savage!"  
  
"And you're getting too temperamental," Link retorted coolly. "But they still keep you around!"  
  
"Still your tongue, vermin!" Ian snapped viciously. "I told you endless times to stay away from the princess!"  
  
Link raised a brow, and his smirk only grew. "Oh, I see how it is."  
  
"What're you chittering about!?"  
  
"I see now why you keep Zelda inside the castle," Link drawled slyly. "You're jealous. You want the princess all to yourself so you can become the prince!"  
  
"That is a lie and you know it!" Ian instantly denied.  
  
"Sure it is. That's why you always kick me out of the castle. You know she likes me much more than she likes you, so you're just trying to push me out of the picture." Before he could let that reality settle in, he added, "Well, guess what- it's not gonna work. You can't push ME out of anything!"  
  
Ian scowled viciously at his most hated rival, growling. That savage thought he was so smug. . .  
  
"You stay away from Zelda, barbarian!" he snarled, removing a knife from his belt. "I warn you! Don't cross me, or you'll stand no more chance, than THIS!!"  
  
He swung the knife across a dirt wall, slicing into vines growing up the wall. They were the vines Link had always used to get past the gate when smoking into the castle. Now they were down.  
  
"NOW try and get in, savage!" He forcefully replaced his knife into his sheath, savored the shocked look on Link's face, and proudly walked away into the castle.  
  
Link scoffed, not at all intimidated by Ian's threat. He immediately got over his initial shock, knowing he could most likely find another way into the castle. Right now he had to worry about putting his plan into action, so there was no need to sneak in anyway.  
  
He continued his run towards the market. A bold plan indeed was brewing in his mind, and all for the sake of the princess.  
  
----------  
  
A little later, Impa kept to her word and stood at the castle gates, patiently waiting for Link. She looked up at the time-telling bird statue above and could tell that it had just struck noon. Hearing panting and wheezing, she looked ahead and smiled as Link quickly approached with a package under his arm. He slowly came to a stop and leaned against the marble wall, out of breath.  
  
"You alright there?" Impa asked. "You look worn-out."  
  
"I've been running all over the place," he explained breathlessly. "Had to get things done. . ."  
  
"You still up for the plan?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, yes, of course!" He straightened up, even when his voice still sounded breathy and soft. He handed Impa the package. "I don't have a lot of time to explain. Just get this to Zelda and make sure she reads the note inside, alright?"  
  
Impa nodded.  
  
"Hurry!" Link urged. "I wanna give her as much time as possible! I'll wait for her out here! Hurry!"  
  
Impa once again nodded and rushed away back to the castle, carrying the package carefully. Link sighed in exhausted and leaned on the wall, smiling to himself. Soon, very soon, Zelda's wish will come true.  
  
----------  
  
Zelda sighed, sitting on her bed in her nightgown. Her dress needed to dry after the incident in the fountain. She constantly stared out the window, wondering what Link was doing out there. Oh, how she wanted so badly to join him in whatever he was doing. Any place was better than this cheerless castle!  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open, and Impa came in with a package under her arm. Zelda looked at her attendant curiously.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Impa smiled and closed the door tightly behind her. "It's a gift from Link! Take it!"  
  
A giddy sort of feeling filled up inside Zelda as she took the package from Impa's hands. Placing it on a nearby table, she frantically fumbled to get the lid off. She had never, ever received such gifts before!  
  
She removed the lid and gasped delightfully. "Clothes! Look, Impa, new clothes!" She grabbed the soft fabric and lifted it to her face, nuzzling it softly. "So warm and soft. . . yet it looks so. . ."  
  
". . . common?" Impa finished.  
  
"Yes. . ." Zelda looked at the clothes thoughtfully. "Common. . ."  
  
"There's supposed to be a note inside that box."  
  
Hearing this, Zelda searched the box and found a small slip of paper among the neatly folded clothes. She read it silently:  
  
This is for you. Put it on and meet me at the gates immediately. -- Link  
  
Zelda read it over and over thoughtfully, wondering what Link could've wanted. When she had an idea, she looked up at Impa, shocked.  
  
"Is this. . .?"  
  
Impa nodded, smiling warmly. "The clothes are a disguise to make sure the public doesn't notice you. Link is taking you on a night out, Zelda."  
  
Zelda felt shocked and happy at the same time. She looked down at the clothes, then back up at Impa. ". . . He did all this for me?" she squealed softly.  
  
"Seems like it. Now hurry! Let's get you into your new clothes! Link is waiting for us at the gates as we speak!"  
  
Zelda could hardly control her excitement as she let Impa dress her. For the first time in a very long time, she was going outside the castle walls, and who better to go with than her most loved one? She simply couldn't wait to see Link's world. . .  
  
A/N: There! You happy now!?  
  
Skywise: Yep! :D  
  
Okay, the rating may go up much later on due to maturity, but if it does, I'm sure my loyal readers out there won't mind, right? Good! Oh, and I'm glad I inspire you, Dragonkiller.  
  
Link and Redlance: WEEEE!!!! (are sliding down giant, thin leafs Redlance shaped)  
  
Hey, that looks like fun! Lemme try! Oh, by the way, Review, and stay tuned! (runs off to the leaf-slides) 


	3. An Afternoon in the Market

A/N: Okay, time for the next chapter. . . Hmm. . . I feel like I'm forgetting something. . .  
  
Link: The disclaimer!  
  
Oh, yeah! Hit it, SSG!!!  
  
SuperSmashGal: NN1 doesn't own ANYTHING!!! Well, except for Ian. Oh, and some of the ideas she uses later on will be similar to something called "Elfquest. . ." I don't know what that is. . .  
  
Skywise: Well, Elfquest is. . .  
  
SSG: (looks at him) EEE!!! SO CUTE!!! (snuggles him)  
  
XD BTW, go read some of SSG's stories! They rock!!!  
  
Redlance: What about the chapter?  
  
Oh, yeah! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Before it All Began: Chapter 3: An Afternoon in the Market  
  
Link waited patiently by the gates, keeping a lookout for Zelda. He secretly hoped Ian wouldn't find out about this plan of his, but knowing Ian, Link was pretty confident that he wouldn't find out anytime soon.  
  
Soon he heard footsteps and looked back to see Impa and Zelda approaching.  
  
Zelda wore the clothes he gave her like planned. Her outfit was a vest-topped, brown tunic with ragged cuffs. Under this was a layered, deep red shirt with longer sleeves and the same cuffs down to the elbows, and leather bands covered her wrists. Under the ragged skirt, her slender legs were covered by deep red tights that ended at furry-cuffed, yellow boots. Instead of a belt, a deep blue, corset-like clothing was tightly wrapped around her waist. Her hair was put up in many tiny braids that were pulled up to look like a bun. It was hard to see this, however, as a large, beige, hood-like hat was on her head, flopped over a little in the back. Her crown had been removed, as well as her makeup. She seemed more beautiful then ever.  
  
Link stared at her as she approached, completely dazzled. She stood in front of him and took his hands in hers, smiling affectionately. They gazed at each other fondly, and finally, Link broke the silence.  
  
"So. . . Do you like it?" he asked softly.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Zelda nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head upon his warm chest. "It's very comfortable. . . and as soft as a baby mouse's fur. . . I love it. . ."  
  
Link smiled and returned the hug, then whispered, "Are you ready for tonight?"  
  
Zelda nodded and turned to Impa, remaining in Link's arms. "Well. . . We're off, Impa."  
  
Impa smiled. "Have fun, Zelda. I'll meet you back here at sunset, alright?"  
  
Zelda nodded, taking Link's hand in hers. Together they strolled away from the castle. Before they could reach the market, Link faced Zelda.  
  
"As long as we're out in public, you'll be Aurora, my cousin from Termina, okay?"  
  
Zelda nodded, completely understanding the need for secrecy. She'd rather have an alias than have her magical night be ruined by a mob, let alone Ian.  
  
Soon, they stepped into the market, and Zelda looked around in wonder, taking in every sight and sound. Light music filled the air, giving a cheerful atmosphere. Crowds of people gathered around stalls selling all kinds of goods. Merry laughter and other voices echoed across the city. So much was going on at the same time, Zelda found it difficult to take everything in at once, but it was all so wonderful to her. She shed a few tears as she held Link close.  
  
"Oh, Link. . ." she whispered. "It's so beautiful. . ."  
  
Link smiled. "So where do you wanna go first?"  
  
Zelda looked around, then gasped in delight and pointed at a certain building. "There!"  
  
Link looked at the sign. "The Archery Range? Well. . ."  
  
"Please?" Zelda pleaded.  
  
"Okay. . . But you have to be careful. They recently built in a bar, so there's gonna be a lotta drunk men in there. . ."  
  
"I'll be okay. I've got you to protect me!" she giggled.  
  
Link smiled as he opened the door into the loud crowd inside. Here the atmosphere was different; merry laughter and crude, slurring voices filled the enclosed area as burly men leaned over small tables, talking, arguing, or sleeping. The bittersweet smell of alcohol filled the air.  
  
Zelda suddenly felt uncomfortable as a large amount of soused-up men whistled and cat-called as they entered. She kept close to Link as he approached the counter right by the door. Another brawny man sat behind this counter, sharpening his knife casually. He looked up from his work at Link, grinned with a mouth half-full of teeth, and spoke in a rough voice.  
  
"Ah, well, there ya are, Link!" he greeted. "Been wonderin' where on earth you were!" He turned his attention to Zelda. "And who's this little lady?"  
  
Zelda held Link closer as the crowd in the bar cheered, laughed, and whistled. Link ignored these insulting titters, and answered the man's question.  
  
"Well, she's my cousin Aurora, and she's visiting from Termina."  
  
"Is she now. . .?" the man said interestedly, causing more laughter from the crowd.  
  
"Hey, guys, knock it off!" Link scolded, irritated. "Leave her alone, alright?"  
  
But one drunken-senseless man decided not to listen. He began to approach a frightened Zelda, when Link clenched a tight fist and punched him square in the face. The force of this blow knocked the man off his feet and onto the floor, unconscious.  
  
Link lightly scowled up at the crowd. "Anyone else?"  
  
The crowd all seemed to decline and turn back to their beers. Zelda smiled. She knew Link would protect her.  
  
Link rubbed his sore wrist gingerly before turning back to find Zelda leaning over the counter, conversating with the man.  
  
"So you wanna try the shooting game, eh?"  
  
Zelda nodded.  
  
"Cost twenty rupees to play."  
  
Zelda reached into her belt pouch and placed a red rupee on the counter. This surprised Link only slightly.  
  
"You brought money?" he asked.  
  
"Of course!" Zelda replied. "I wasn't expecting you to pay for everything!"  
  
"Oh. . . Well, okay, whatever you say."  
  
Zelda smiled as the man handed her a bow and quiver.  
  
"You got fifteen arrows to shoot ten targets. Get a perfect and you'll win yourself a prize!"  
  
Most of the men still listened from their tables, snickering.  
  
Zelda approached the shooting range and notched an arrow onto her bow, readying herself. But before it started, she heard a two-man discussion not too far away.  
  
"25 rupees say she doesn't make it past five!"  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, 35 rupees say she don't make it past one!"  
  
Zelda gave an annoyed look, but Link came in from behind and gently whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't worry about what they say. They gamble on anyone who comes in here. They used to bet on me when I first started coming in. Just ignore them and try your best."  
  
Zelda nodded, and the starting whistle blew. She aimed and shot her arrows and they flew exactly as they were aimed. Every target shattered into pieces.  
  
The bar suddenly went quiet. Everyone stared at her, shocked. Even Link looked back in astonishment. How in Nayru's name was she so good!?  
  
Zelda giggled a most girlish giggle. "Well, I got a perfect. Doesn't that mean I get a prize?"  
  
"Wha. . .?. . . Oh, y-yeah!" The man behind the counter stuttered, reaching into the drawers below. He paused and looked up. "You got yer own bow, lady?"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"What!? One with yer skills should already have one!" He brought out a small bow and quiver. "Here's a bow and Large Quiver, for a talented young lady!"  
  
Zelda squealed in joy and the crowd cheered. She bounced up and down as she took the weapons and showed Link excitingly.  
  
"Look, Link! Look at what I won!"  
  
"I know, I see! That's wonderful!" Link shared her delightful victory, tightly hugging her as the drunk men cheered and hollered.  
  
As the two stepped out of the building, Link turned to Zelda, smiling. "I never knew you were such a great archer!"  
  
"Neither did I!" Zelda exclaimed. "This is so exciting!"  
  
Link lightly laughed. "So, do you wanna shop around for a bit?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" She looked ahead and gasped. "Oh, look, this stall sells dyes! Ooh, and that one sells furs, and. . ."  
  
She trailed on in delight, dragging Link along with her. Link smiled as he quickly noticed the happiness, excitement, and anticipation in her eyes, like a small child. Bringing her out of that dreadful castle really cheered her up, more then he had expected. So he followed her all over the market, making sure her afternoon was as enjoyable as possible.  
  
----------  
  
Impa waited once more near the gates, just as the sun began to go down. Eventually, she saw Link and Zelda approach, hand in hand. Zelda held many boxes and baskets in her arms, and was smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Hello, princess," Impa greeted. "I assume you enjoyed your day?"  
  
"Oh, yes! Yes, indeed!" Zelda replied cheerfully.  
  
"My, that's quite a bit you're carrying," Impa took a few of the bags into her own hands. "Didn't I say to spend your rupees wisely?"  
  
"Oh, but Impa, I did!" Zelda then proceeded to show her attendant everything she had bought from the market. ". . .and look at these necklaces! Oh, and I simply could NOT resist these furs! They're so soft and warm!"  
  
"Indeed, they are. Perhaps we can have the tailor weave them into something."  
  
"Oh, that'd be wonderful!"  
  
"Alright, then," Impa took the rest into her arms. "Say your goodbyes to Link before Ian can catch us."  
  
Zelda approached Link, and they gazed into each other's eyes as they held each other close. For a few minutes, neither dared to speak, fearing they'd shatter such a delicate moment.  
  
". . .Link. . ." Zelda finally spoke. "I want to thank--" But Link put a finger to her lips, gently silencing her.  
  
"Don't thank me just yet," he said with a smile. "This is just the first night. Meet me here tomorrow morning, and we'll explore the rest of Hyrule together."  
  
Zelda gasped lightly and smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
  
Link smiled warmly and returned the kiss. He let Zelda go and waved as the two went back into the castle. He sighed happily before walking away to prepare for the next day.  
  
A/N: Well? You guys like it? I'm out of my writer's slump, so I'll probably update more often!  
  
SSG: YAY!!! (snuggles Skywise tighter)  
  
Skywise: O.O Can't. . . breath. . .  
  
Redlance: XD (points and laughs at Skywise)  
  
Link: Yeah, I liked it, NN1! All the romance. . . l)  
  
Yeah. . . :D So anyway, review!!!! 


	4. The Challenge

A/N: Ho hum. . . Time for another chapter. Yayness.  
  
Skywise: (pokes head out from under a desk) Is she gone?  
  
Link: Yep.  
  
Skywise: Whew! Good! (crawls out, but gets tackled by SSG) AAHH!!  
  
Link: Oops, I lied! XD  
  
Redlance: XD Ha ha!  
  
XD Well, yeah, she's still hanging around. Go read her fics! :) Anyway, time for the chapter!  
  
Before it All Began: Chapter 4: The Challenge  
  
The next morning, Zelda met Link at the gates as promised. She wore the same clothes, but with some of the new furs attached on as warm collars. After and affectionate greeting, they departed for Hyrule Field.  
  
Stepping past the drawbridge and out of the market, Zelda gazed in wonder at the grand Hyrule Field. It was larger than she ever imagined! And it was just the start of their grand tour.  
  
First and foremost, they headed straightaway south into Lon Lon Ranch. Hyrule Field was massive, and required a horse to travel across. As Link went to ready his horse Epona for the ride, Malon helped Zelda ride atop a horse. Zelda caught on quite quickly, and in no time, she was riding along in glee, circling the corral. Soon, she rode atop Epona, sitting comfortably behind Link as they rode on through Hyrule Field.  
  
Their first stop was Kakariko Village. It was a quaint little town, slowly rebuilding after the Dark Age. Most people who were too poor to buy a home anywhere else settled here in the well-built homes. Little shops began to open, and the large windmill slowly creaked against the bright sky. Not wanting to miss anything, Zelda insisted they even view the graveyard behind the village. They were silent as they strolled past each grave, especially the one above the Royal Family's tomb. Zelda stopped briefly to send her prayers to her passed relatives, especially her father.  
  
The mood brightened when they hiked up Death Mountain to Goron City. The Goron tribe greeted them quite pleasantly as they stepped into the large, cave-like city. They quickly found the Boss of the Gorons, Darunia, in the lowest chamber. Darunia was a good friend of Link's to the point where they called themselves Sworn Brothers. So naturally, the two were greeted with welcoming hospitality. As Link brought out his ocarina and played Saria's Song, Zelda danced gleefully with Darunia to the cheerful tune. It was the most fun she had in a long while.  
  
Next, taking the scenic route across Hyrule Field, they walked through the entrance and crossed the bridge into Kokiri Forest. They were greeted with laughs and giggles as the Kokiri children leaped on top of Link playfully. Zelda giggled as they all rolled around in the grass, laughing. Link's childish, playful attitude amused her so. After they played and laughed with the children for a little bit, they cautiously stepped into the Lost Woods. Link warned Zelda to be careful on their way to the Sacred Forest Meadow, for there were still some monsters in the forest, leftover from the Dark Age. They got through safely, though, and stepped into the beautiful Sacred Forest Meadow. There was a calm, clear sensation in the air in this part of the forest, and as they walked through it, Zelda smiled, happy that she was sharing this moment of beauty with Link.  
  
They soon left the forest and went up the Zora River and past the waterfall into Zora's Domain. The water below cast beautiful reflections on the cave walls as the elegant, fish-like Zora people greeted them. Past King Zora's Throne, Princess Ruto led them into Zora Fountain and told them the "Legend of Zora" while showing them Lord Jabu Jabu. Zelda listened intently, ever so interested in learning new things, and quite amazed.  
  
As the sun passed overhead past noon, they crossed the field towards the desert, but stopped at the Gerudo Fortress. Link had somehow become a member of this reclusive group a while age, and Zelda was a female, so both were accepted into the fortress without trouble. They spent a few hours with a few of the female thieves, talking and laughing about anything they could think of. Posing as a curious foreigner from Termina, Zelda quickly learned much of the common customs, and for the first time, she drank extra- sweetened wine from their storage and realized why men loved drinking it so much.  
  
Finally, they reached Lake Hylia to the south as the sun set and night came. They laid together in the cool, soft grass, staring up at the night sky.  
  
"See, Zelda?" said Link, pointing up to the star-filled sky. "Ever since the first hero defeated Ganon, the goddesses drew a picture of him in the stars so that all would know his great deeds forevermore."  
  
"You see him up there, Link?" asked Zelda. "Strange, all I see is stars!"  
  
"Well, you have to look carefully," Link sat up and held Zelda close, trying to show her. "And imagine lines in between them. See those three, how they're lined up horizontally? That's his belt!"  
  
"Oh, I see!"  
  
"And those stars line up the limbs, and that really bright one up there is the tip of his sword!"  
  
"I see him, Link, I see him!" Zelda smiled, and her eyes looked up into the deep blue sky, full of wonder. "Wow. . . I never knew there were pictures in the stars. . ."  
  
"Yep. You just need to look carefully and use your imagination. Go on, look for more pictures!"  
  
Zelda looked carefully, then pointed up. "Oh, I've got it! See those four? They shape into a heart!"  
  
"Oh, I see. Not bad." He looked closer. "Hey, there's another one right beside it. They share a star."  
  
"That's right," Zelda said softly. "They're bounded together by love. . . like us."  
  
Link looked back down at Zelda as they shared a gentle silence. She reached up and gently caressed the side of his face.  
  
"Link. . . The last couple of days have been so magical. . ." she whispered. "No one has ever done anything like this for me. . ."  
  
Link smiled warmly. "Zelda, it was my pleasure to do all this for you."  
  
They gazed into each other's eyes for a long time. Zelda, needless to say, was spellbound by this caring, gentle young man. Just by looking into those beautiful, bright blue eyes, she knew her heart was set on him. If only it wasn't so difficult. . .  
  
Soon, they found their faces getting closer and closer. Zelda closed her eyes, preparing herself for her very first kiss. . .  
  
"PRINCESS!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!!!!!"  
  
Startled, the two looked up to find Ian approaching fast with a reluctant Impa following.  
  
"Ian!" Zelda cried in shock. "What--OW!!" She cried in pain as he grabbed her by the arm and tugged, forcing her onto her feet.  
  
"Let's go, Your Highness," he hissed. "Impa told me all about your little escape plan, and it stops right here, right now!"  
  
Zelda looked at Impa, who averted her eyes away.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Zelda. . . I tried not to tell him, but. . . he threatened to let me go. . . And I couldn't leave your side, ever. . ."  
  
"Oh, Impa, don't apologize," Zelda said softly, embracing her attendant. "I know it's not your fault. . ."  
  
Ian left the two alone and turned to meet a seething Link.  
  
"Ian, you JERK!!" he yelled in complete anger. "You ruin everything!"  
  
Ian scowled. "I'm only doing what's best for her!"  
  
"DUNG!! Dung TWICE!!! You've kept her inside that castle forever! She feels like a prisoner! That's why I snuck her out, so I could make her happy, unlike you, snake!"  
  
"But at what cost!? Look at what she's become!" He turned sharply to Zelda. "Those rags are not meant for a princess. Remove them this instant!"  
  
Zelda released Impa and faced Ian. Then, mustering all her courage, she crossed her arms and muttered, "No."  
  
"Princess!" Impa gasped, shocked.  
  
"Thatta girl, Zelda!" Link cheered.  
  
Ian was seething. "What did you say!?"  
  
"I happen to like these clothes, and they were a gift from Link. I'm keeping them on, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Ian trembled like a volcano, then faced Link, scowling viciously. "Look what she's become because of you!"  
  
"I didn't do anything! She's been under your pressure for too long, and she's had it! She--Oof!!"  
  
Ian grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the ground. He then brought out a small, gold weapon and threw it at Link. It buried itself point first into the soft grass, an inch away from his skin. After recovering from his shock, he looked curiously at it. It was a golden knife, and the hilt was decorated with many Triforces.  
  
"Impa. . . What is that?" Zelda asked in a hushed voice.  
  
The Shiekah's face brightened. "A Challenge Knife! I haven't seen one in years!" She went over to pick it up. "When we all return to the castle, I'll tell you what it means." She looked at Ian. "That includes Link."  
  
Ian grumbled and proceeded. Link, completely clueless, followed. Zelda knew as little as Link about this ritual, but she became nervous, knowing it could bring many changes to her life. All was quiet on the way back.  
  
A/N: Well, it's gonna start looking a lot like Elfquest now. For those of you who recognize it, don't think to much about it, k?  
  
Link: Ian is such a JERK!! I almost got a kiss!!!  
  
Redlance: Oh well. I'm sure you'll get one soon enough.  
  
Link: Thanks.  
  
SSG: Wolfriders are squishy!!! :D  
  
Skywise: Can't. . . breathe!!  
  
XD Review, people! Things are getting interesting!! 


	5. Trial of the Goddesses

A/N: Okay, that's it. The rating's going up cause of future mature things. I've decided that now.  
  
Redlance: Aww. . .  
  
It's okay! You'll enjoy it anyway!  
  
Skywise: Yay!! :D  
  
Link: Let's go to the Challenge!!  
  
Yesh! Onto the chappie! YAY!  
  
Before it All Began: Chapter 5: Trial of the Goddesses  
  
The Four reached the castle and gathered in the throne room. Zelda sat upon her throne, and both men stood either side of her. Impa held the Challenge Knife, ready to proudly recite an ancient, Sheikah ritual.  
  
"Children. . . Hear now a chant older than old, and truer than truth itself:  
  
Two have come seeking their love.  
  
Their passion, their goal, the same.  
  
The loving hand of marriage of  
  
This maiden is their aim.  
  
And so to meet one of them's demand,  
  
A challenge shall decide.  
  
The winner shall gain the maiden's hand.  
  
The loser must step aside!"  
  
Zelda listened intently, looking at both men who sought her love. Did she get to choose? If she did, she'd pick Link in a heartbeat.  
  
But before she could ask, Link, quite confused, asked for her. "Wait, shouldn't Zelda get to choose?"  
  
"Hush, Link," Impa shushed him, and Zelda's heart fell. That meant no. She knew it for sure. As she sighed in disappointment, Impa faced the two and continued.  
  
"Link, Ian has challenged you to the Trial of the Goddesses: Din, Nayru, and Farore. The one of you that wins each of the three contests will win the undisputed right to court Princess Zelda."  
  
"Power, Wisdom, and Courage, jackal! Three out of three!" Ian exclaimed, shaking a fist. "You cannot defeat me! Zelda shall be mine once and for all!"  
  
Zelda, quite annoyed already by this whole ordeal, stood and scowled angrily at Ian. "Ian! Have you no courtesy!? This is no child's game, and I'm not some trinket to be handed out as a prize! The only thing this trial will resolve is your foolish rivalry, not my preference!"  
  
Ian stood shocked, while Link couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hush, please!" Impa interrupted. "Let the young man speak! Link, do you accept the challenge?"  
  
Link answered with a single, gracious nod.  
  
"Then let the rivals prepare! The first contest begins at sunrise."  
  
Ian silently left the throne room. Before Link could leave, Impa stopped him.  
  
"Remember, Link, the contest must be fair. Don't use any of the equipment you have obtained on your journeys against Ian."  
  
"I won't need to, Impa." Link replied confidently, yet not boastfully. With that, he left.  
  
Zelda smiled, confident in Link as well. Ian underestimated the young hero; he was stronger than that knight thought!  
  
----------  
  
Dawn. A large amount of people were gathered around the Market Square as they prepared for the first contest. Not only Hylian villagers, but many of Link's friends had gathered to cheer on the hero. Among them were Malon, Talon, Darunia, Saria, and Nabooru.  
  
"Here's a Goron hug for good luck, Brother!" Darunia pulled Link into a large hug, nearly crushing him in the process. When he let go, Link held his back in somewhat pain, but smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Darunia."  
  
And so, the Trial of Din began: a test of strength, balance, and agility. Both Ian and Link were blindfolded and forced to stand atop tall, skinny crates. Standing on them alone required much balance, yet they braced themselves for confrontation.  
  
"One fall loses all!" Impa proclaimed. "Ready. . . Begin!"  
  
Cheering was heard from nearby as Link's supporters cheered him on.  
  
"You can do it, Link!"  
  
"Take him down!"  
  
"Good luck, brown-hair!"  
  
"Huh!?" Saria faced the atrocious being, Nabooru. "You're on Ian's side!?"  
  
"Nope, just sympathetic," Nabooru answered. "Link'll beat the living horse dung outta him!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two combatants each grasped their rival's hand, attempting to pull the other off as they balanced woozily atop the boxes.  
  
"Give up, savage!" Ian growled. "No one can beat me at this!"  
  
"Hah!" Link scoffed. "This is easier than walking a tightrope in a light breeze!"  
  
Ian then pulled back, and Link almost lost his balance. "You were saying, cur!?"  
  
Both were angered now, and they fought with both tugs and insults.  
  
"Backstabber!"  
  
"Flea-scratcher!"  
  
"RAT!!"  
  
"DOG!!"  
  
They were locked, shoulder the shoulder, both sweating hands fighting against each other in a fierce struggle of strength. Then Link tugged towards the side instead of back, catching Ian off guard. Ian toppled to the ground in defeat, and the crowd cheered.  
  
"Ha HAH!" Nabooru cheered. "What'd I tell you!? He's as tough as they come, sure as birds fly!"  
  
"And Ian's chewin' nettles now, sure as snakes crawl!" Talon laughed.  
  
Link removed his blindfold, flashing the crowd a triumphant grin as he leaped off the crate. Ian removed his forcefully and scowled hatefully at his rival.  
  
On a small stand above, Zelda, back in her royal clothes, smiled down at Link. She knew he could do it.  
  
"Well, Zelda," Impa interrupted her thoughts. "Ian has lost his solitary claim on you, thanks to Link."  
  
"Yes, Impa. . ." Zelda suddenly grew concerned. "But what about the Trial of Nayru? Look!"  
  
A wild struggle was happening as many villagers surrounded Link, trying to grab hold of the knife he kept sheathed at his side.  
  
"NO!! You can't have it! GET AWAY!!" He drew it and held it high, trying to push them away. He finally escaped and approached Impa frantically as Ian placed his own knife in her hand.  
  
"Impa you can have anything I own, but not this! Not my knife!" Link pleaded. "It's the only blade I've had since--!"  
  
"Tradition demands. . ." Impa interrupted solemnly. ". . . that both opponents must hand over their weapons. They will be hidden deep and well in Hyrule Field. The one that regains his weapons and returns here first, by use of his wits, shall win."  
  
"Go on, Brother!" Darunia insisted. "Luck is with you today, I know it!"  
  
Very reluctantly, Link placed his precious knife in Impa's hand. He stepped back, and Ian smirked.  
  
"So, the savage finds it difficult to part with his blade. . ."  
  
Link didn't respond, but gave Ian a spiteful scowl.  
  
For the Trial of Nayru, Ian and Link were once again blindfolded, but this time their hands were bounded as well as they sat atop horses, slowly being led into an unknown part of the massive plain. Soon, Link was lifted off his horse and carried by two villagers.  
  
"I'm getting sick of blindfolds!" he muttered.  
  
Finally, he was placed on the ground, and a snickering young voice said, "Then take it off- if you can free your hands!"  
  
Another said, "We'll come back and find you if you don't show up in the market by noon!" And with that they left. Link was alone.  
  
"Thanks a lot. . ."  
  
In another part of the field, Ian was already hard at work, scraping his bounds against a jutting rock. -This should do the trick!-  
  
Link, however, relied on his adapted dexterity, squirming out of his bounds. -I've squirmed free of Deku Vines before. . . This isn't so different!- He got out and removed his blindfold.  
  
-Now where'd they hide my knife?-  
  
Link stood still for a moment, hearing sounds only his sharp ears could hear. -Footsteps. . . going. . . this way!- He rushed in the direction of the footsteps of the people who had hid his weapon.  
  
Meanwhile, Ian's tracking ability showed him the subtlest of clues as he bent down and searched the ground. -Footprints! They're so light that only I can detect them! The savage will lose this trial. . . But I still need to hurry!-  
  
Equally aware that time was slipping away, Link hurried down the path until a bright gleam of silver nearly blinded him. It came from the top of a tree in the distance.  
  
-My knife!- He kept his eyes on the gleam and tripped over a jutting rock in his excitement.  
  
-Argh! Damn rock!-  
  
After a search as bruising as Link's, Ian came across a large boulder, and from under it stuck out. . .  
  
-My dagger!- He tried to grab it and tug it out, but. . . -Unh! Cleverly done, my people! The blade is too far in to be pulled out! There must be a way to get it out. . .-  
  
Finally, Link came up to the tree and a closer look showed that the knife was sitting nicely in the tree's branches above. But a look at the tree itself made him most uneasy.  
  
-This tree is old, and the branches look weak,- He reached up and grabbed a branch, and it snapped in two easily. -They'd easily break under my weight. . . Well, either I try to climb up and risk a broken neck, or I use my wits!-  
  
He reached back and removed his hat, exposing a small ponytail held by tight leather. He removed this as well, and the surprisingly long twine served as a good lasso when he tied it up. He swung the tiny lasso and threw the loop at the knife, and it caught the hilt.  
  
-Got it!-  
  
At the same time, Ian slipped a long wooden plank under the boulder, right next to his dagger and was set atop a smaller rock.  
  
-The leverage this wood creates will be enough to lift the boulder slightly with enough force!-  
  
He slowly stepped down on the plank. -Slowly. . . Carefully. . .- Soon, the boulder creaked, and with a hard tug, Ian pulled his dagger out. He chuckled to himself.  
  
-I'd like to see the savage figure this out!-  
  
By noon, Ian returned to the crowd gathered in the market, certain of his triumph. But before he could speak proudly of his win, he noticed the scattered laughter as Talon approached, roaring with laughter.  
  
"What kept ya, O Mighty Slayer of Rats!?" he laughed.  
  
Malon brought Link out of the crowd. "Link's been back quite a while!" she giggled.  
  
Ian scowled as Link sat down to unwrap the leather around his knife's hilt.  
  
Wait. . . Leather!?  
  
Ian became furious. "CHEATER!! He was told NOT to use equipment, yet he did!"  
  
Impa stepped up as Link retied his hair up. "If he had used normal rope, he would've indeed lost. But Link obtained his knife using the leather that held his hair back, thus it's considered as a piece of clothing, not equipment."  
  
Ian growled under his breath as Link gave him a smirk, slipping his knife back into its sheath.  
  
Impa stepped up, holding the Challenge Knife. "Now is the time for the Trial of Farore: the last and most difficult test of all. For either of you to win, you must conquer your greatest fear."  
  
"Then the contest is over!" Link announced. "My greatest fear is the safety of Hyrule! I wouldn't change that if I could!"  
  
Impa smiled. "How little you know yourself! Deep in your mind are fears you never dreamed were yours. I shall find and select the appropriate test for both of you."  
  
The Shadow Sage placed her cold fingertips on Link's sweating brow. He was aware and frightened that she was exploring his mind quietly. . . searching for a certain fear. . .  
  
. . . And she found it! As Impa drew her fingers away, Link was left chilled by a certain, nameless dread.  
  
The deepest parts of Ian's mind was examined in the same manner, and he, too, was left shaken when Impa completed her search. She looked out northeast.  
  
"For Link's trial, we must travel to Death Mountain, to the cliff- tops, where others have tried to prove their courage. . . and failed. Darunia shall lead us there."  
  
So the small group of people flocked to the northeast. Zelda looked at the shaken Link quite worriedly. What was it that frightened him so? And would he be able to conquer this fear. . .?  
  
A/N: Kewl.  
  
Skywise: Ooh, what're you scared of, huh, Link?  
  
Link: What makes you think I'd tell you!?  
  
Redlance: Don't worry, Skywise, we'll find out in the next chapter! :)  
  
Link: T.T;;;  
  
XD Well, yeah, review, peoples!!!! 


	6. True Courage

A/N: Well, they're changing around stuff at the site again... I wonder how it'll turn out THIS time...

Redlance: Well, the one thing I know is what Link is afraid of!

Link: O.O You wouldn't...!

Skywise: No, we'll let the readers find out in the chapter!

Link: T.T;;

Before it All Began: Chapter 6: True Courage

By the afternoon, they reached a certain area of Death Mountain: a long, thin, stone bridge connected two cliff-tops, and below was a long, very long drop to the cracked, sun-baked earth below.

Impa stood next to Link as they looked to the other cliff where the bridge led. "Now, Link, you must walk to the far side, touch the Bomb Flower, and return, all without aid."

Link peered over the side fearfully as Darunia approached. "Don't sweat it, Brother! Why, I've seen you walk tightropes thinner than this!"

"B-but it was never so far to fall, Darunia..." Link's voice shook with fear.

"Go on, kid, give it a try!" said Nabooru. "She's worth it, ain't she?"

Link glanced over his shoulder at Zelda, who looked back with concern. His mind made up, he slowly and hesitantly took a step, then another, and another...

...And then he looked down.

"Oohh..."

"NO!!" Saria cried. "HE'S LOSING HIS BALANCE!!!"

"Link!" Malon called, outstretching a hand. "Come back! We'll help you!"

Link nearly toppled, but turned and hurried back. His supporters grabbed a hold of him for comfort as he stepped off the bridge.

"There...You're safe now..." Malon sighed.

"C-can't do it..." Link stuttered, gasping for breath. "T-too high... Too high..." He shivered as he sat on the hard ground, hugging his bent legs close and burying his face from view.

"Hmmp! Tis a stupid test!" Talon grumbled. "I wouldn't do it- for anything!" He eyed Zelda accusingly.

"Dad!" Malon exclaimed, annoyed. "Please don't! It's hard enough already!"

Zelda, quite concerned and guilty, bent down near him. Noticing the movement, Link slowly looked up at her, slightly shaking in cold fear.

"Zelda..." he breathed. "If you die for you... what would be the sense?"

"Oh, Link, don't apologize!" Zelda tightly hugged him close in comfort. "You tried. That's all I except."

A shadow suddenly fell over them. They looked up at Ian, who chuckled mockingly.

"So, the fierce savage cowers like a frightened squirrel!" He leered down at the still shaking Link. "Hah! Well, Zelda, what do you think now of your wild suitor?" With that, he took a step back, and another, onto the bridge.

"Ian!" cried Impa. "What are you doing?"

But he ignored the call and strolled calmly as the wind blew by. "As if a stroll across this strip of rock were something to be feared! It is nothing! He is a coward to the very heart!"

"The wind! Ian, be careful!"

"What of it?" He stood proudly in the center of the bridge. "I can stand against it, unlike him! Find yourself another woman, you so-called hero! You're not worthy enough for the princess!"

Suddenly, the wind howled like an angry beast, sending in swift and heavy gusts against the proud figure on the bridge, and Ian toppled. One of his wildly flailing hands caught a tiny spur of rock, saving him from instant death. For once, the crowd felt worried for the knight's safety. As many cried out in panic, Link watched in fear, but then remembered an oath he silently made before any of this.

'Ever since Ganondorf's plague... No one must die! Even if he is my enemy!'

Without a second thought, Link crawled onto the bridge despite his terror of heights, and outstretched a trembling hand towards his rival.

"H-here! Grab my hand!"

Fearing his own life, Ian grabbed hold of his gauntlet-covered wrist without thinking twice. Link strained all his might to pull him back onto the small bridge. The crowd watched anxiously.

"One wrong move..." Saria said fearfully. "...and they both fall!"

Finally, Link pulled Ian up far enough so he could climb on himself. The crowd cheered.

"He did it! Link saved him!" Malon cheered.

Zelda let out a deep sigh of relief. -Thank the goddesses...-

When Ian regained his composure, he looked at Link hatefully, reaching back for his dagger. He then lunged and stabbed his rival in the shoulder. Link cried out in pain and collapsed, clutching his bleeding wound. And incredibly, Ian stood and backed away, only to back into Nabooru's knife point. It was clear that the entire crowd was angered, but only she spoke.

"He saved your worthless hide, and you're just gonna LEAVE HIM THERE!?" she growled. "Go back and help him, or we'll..."

"No, Nabooru, no one will do anything." Impa stopped her.

"But Link, he can't..."

"Wait and see!"

Link trembled as blood dripped through his fingers. Long moments of tense silence passed, until his eyes snapped open and the trembling stopped. On the back of his left hand, the golden Triforce of Courage he swore to protect shined brightly.

Slowly, suddenly ignoring his injury, he rose, stood erect against the wind, and took a step forward, and another, and more. He knew what he had to do, and now he did it without thought or emotion. There was little sense of triumph as he touched the Bomb Flower, until he turned back to meet his relieved supporters, who never doubted their friend's courage.

"You were right, Darunia," Link chuckled. "That Goron hug did bring me luck!"

Darunia laughed as he brought Link into another hug. As the crowd cheered for him, Impa stood with a smile.

"So be it! The trial has ended! Link is the victor!" she proclaimed.

Zelda wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Link, I knew you could do it!"

Ian stood there watching in a tight-lipped silence, then he finally took off, running away with thoughts of his own.

Impa sighed. "Fears born of outside sources are much easier to overcome than fears born within the soul... Ian defeated himself the moment he stabbed Link in the shoulder."

"But what was he afraid of, Impa?" Link asked.

"Change of order," Impa answered ruefully. "Everything must be right according to him, or he cannot live in this world. And ever since you came..."

"Are you saying... he's afraid of me?"

"He's afraid of what you may do the change the Royal Family. That's why he wanted Zelda, so he could keep things the way it is- the way he wants it."

"That creep..." Link grumbled.

"Well, at least he won't be meddling with you and Zelda anymore, lad," Talon chuckled, placing a hand on his good shoulder. "You way to her is clear!"

Link faced Zelda as the two gazed at each other.

Zelda smiled warmly. "That's right," She took his hand in hers. "Come, let's head back to the castle, Link. I can heal that wound of yours, and we'll have some... private time..." With that, they both walked down the mountain together.

The crowd cheered once more as they left, then began to descend the mountain themselves. Except Darunia, of course; this place was his home.

Saria walked beside Nabooru. "So that's why Ian kept Zelda inside the castle... He abused his power to keep her away from the outside... Since men are above women..."

"That rule ain't right," Nabooru responded, smiling. "And sun bless me, Link may be the one to change that!"

----------

Later at the castle, the two lovers were alone in Zelda's bedroom. Link, shirtless, sighed in comfort as Zelda placed her fingers on the wound, using her powers to heal it.

"Your hands are as soothing as warm milk..." Link sighed softly. "I never knew you had this power, Zelda..."

Zelda smiled slightly. "There are many powers you don't know I have..."

Link looked up at her, noticing the sad look. "Zelda... are you okay?" he asked softly.

Zelda lowered her gaze. "Link... If you would've fallen off that bridge to your death... I-I don't know what I'd..." She stopped and sighed.

Link understood, but smile playfully. "You... would've had Ian's head on a silver platter for starting this whole mess! But since I'm still here, he won't be messing with us anymore, right?"

Zelda smiled and nodded. She lifted her fingers, and the wound had disappeared. As Link went to retrieve the rest of his clothes, she caught the sight of his knife.

"Can I see your knife, Link?" she asked curiously.

Link nodded and handed her his knife as he sat back on the bed. Zelda looked at the sheath, which was chiseled with prints of leafs and branches. The hilt had a similar design with forest-like elements. Slowly, she drew the knife out and exposed the long, silver blade.

"That knife's my only blade right now," Link said as he began to slip on his white shirt. "I had to return both the Kokiri and Master Sword after my journey. Darunia made it for me since I had no blade."

"I can see why you care so much about it." Zelda smiled.

Link grinned sheepishly. "Yeah..."

"Are you going to keep it when you regain the Master Sword?"

"Of course," He pulled the shirt down over his head. "It's always useful to have a knife."

Zelda turned thoughtful as she slipped the knife back in. "The Master Sword... You regain it at your next birthday... That's in a week, isn't it?"

Link's face beamed. "Yep! I can't wait to get my trusted sword back! I've missed it!"

Zelda nodded, thinking. Link slipped on his tunic and tightened the belt. Then, remembering something, he sat back down and looked at Zelda lovingly.

"Zelda..." he started. "Tonight is the monthly Festival of the Goddesses at the market. There's many stalls open, beautiful lights and entertainment, and..." He paused, taking Zelda's hands in his. "I'd be honored to take you."

Zelda smiled softly, almost hesitantly. "Link, I'd love to go... But Ian..."

"Oh, Ian can go fish up a tree for all we care!" Link laughed. "There's nothing he can do to ruin our night. So?"

Zelda smiled. "Let me go change!" And she quickly went into her large closet.

Link smiled and looked out the window at the orange sky. Below he could see the villagers preparing for the big event. He had a big feeling this would be a night they would never forget.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My internet was having problems, so I couldn't go on for a while. Plus I've been playing my new game!

Link: Another one?

Yep! Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga!!! :D

Skywise: -.- You and your games...

Redlance: (playing GBA) Oh no, I got Game Over!!! STUPID CACKLETTA!!!

Link: At least it draws attention away from me...

Skywise: Oh yeah!! YOU'RE AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!! (points at Link and laughs)

Link: -.- Me and my big mouth...

Redlance: (yelling at the GBA) ARGH!!! STUPID STUPID STUUUPIIIIID!!!!

XD Yeah, so review, peoples!!!


	7. The Dreadful Assualt

A/N: I'm BAAAAACK!!!

Skywise: Great...

By the way, the reason I was out for so long before was that my internet was having technical problems, so I couldn't go on for a while.

Link: You need to get a better connection.

And you need to quit giving me your two-sense.

Link: (grumble)...

Redlance: With that said, chappie time!!!

YES!!! CHAPPIE TIME!!! Oh, and by the way, this chapter is a little unpleasant. The events in the chappie are why the rating went up. Just to warn you, this ain't gonna be pretty. NOW chappie time!

Before it All Began: Chapter 7: The Dreadful Assault

The sun set as Link, Zelda, and Impa stepped out of the castle. Impa decided to come with, quite interested in the festival herself. They strolled along silently, and as they stepped into the market, Zelda gasped lightly in delight.

It was just like before, but even better. There was a larger crowd, and more stalls selling exotic trinkets and gifts. Paper lanterns in vibrant colors were hung in the air, casting a beautiful glow over the small town. A few musicians and performers were here and there, entertaining the crowds who watched. The market looked even more beautiful at night.

A big smile spread across Zelda's face. "Oh, this is wonderful! I can't wait to see what they sell here!"

Link smiled. "Then go on and have fun. I'm gonna go run a few errands with Impa, so meet us at the center fountain in about half an hour, okay?"

"Okay!" And with that, Zelda darted out into the crowd giddily.

Impa sighed and smiled. "Look at her go. She's so happy to escape the hustle and bustle at the castle. And she owes it all to you, Link."

Link's handsome face beamed as he nodded.

"Now, what's this errand you have to run, hmm?"

"You'll see." He simply replied, and the two stepped into the crowd.

Zelda went around the festival, spending a little here and there on things she couldn't resist buying and watching a few performers. Soon, she took a break, slowly strolling out of the crowds to take a breather. She wasn't a huge fan of crowds anyway.

She sat on a small stone bench near the Temple of Time to rest, looking up at the star-filled sky. That's when she heard a noise that startled her, and saw a large silhouette approach her.

"W-who are you!?" she stuttered nervously.

"Why, hello, fair young lady." The voice was very familiar, and Zelda gasped.

"Ian...!?"

"Ah, so you know me? That's quite interesting..." he drawled deeply, and began to approach her quicker now.

Zelda didn't know what was happening, but stood and began to back away. She had never seen this side of Ian before, and it frightened her so. "Ian, what're you doing!? Stop!"

But he continued as if he hadn't heard. Then Zelda noticed how dark it was in these parts. She couldn't make out Ian's features, and she doubted he could see her. He didn't know it was her!

"Ian, stop, it's me! Please don't--AHH!!"

Ian leaped like a pouncing cat and attacked the helpless princess.

"Here it is, Link, just as you requested: star-flame cut, and diamonds only found in Zora's Domain." An elderly jeweler handed Link a small box that contained the object of his errand.

"Thank you, kind jeweler," Link thanked, reaching into his belt pouch a placing a large pouch on the counter. "And here's your payment."

The jeweler took the pouch, counted up the rupees, and smiled up at Link. "I still don't know how you can afford something that's worth 400 rupees. Only the rich family in Kakariko could afford that much!"

Link smiled. "I have my ways..."

"Let me see it, Link," Impa opened the tiny box and gasped. "Why, it's beautiful!"

"Yep. It's custom-made. There's not another one like it!"

"I can see why it's worth so much."

"So, young fellow, who's the lucky girl, hmm?" the jeweler asked ever so curiously.

Link turned to the jeweler and beamed. "The princess of Hyrule herself!"

"Ha hah, I knew it!" the jeweler laughed. "Well, good luck to you, Link!"

Link nodded and pocketed the box, and the two walked back into the crowds.

"Well, it's getting to be time to meet Zelda. Let's head back to the fountain." Impa suggested.

Before Link could reply, a sharp scream filled the air. Everyone in town heard it, looking around in confusion. Link quickly recognized the scream before anyone else could.

"ZELDA!!" he cried, rushing in the direction of the scream with Impa close behind.

Zelda was thrown into the dirt hard, and she coughed, having her breath caught in her throat. Her clothes were torn, her golden hair a tangled mess, and scrapes and bruises covered her skin. She looked up at her attacker, eyes wide with terror. Why was Ian doing this to her!? He didn't even know it was her! She continued to plead, asking why desperately, but he never answered as he continued the beat her like a crazed monster. Had he lost his mind!?

He threw her to the ground once more, then leaned over her like a beast. Quickly realizing what he was about to do, Zelda let out another scream, drastically begging for a soul to hear. But he gripped her jaw tightly, and she instantly went silent.

"Don't waste your breath, fair one," he growled. "No one can hear you."

Zelda could hear her heart pound in fright, and she braced herself for the pain...

But then Ian was tackled aside by another being, and they rolled around in the dirt until the new one held a knife to Ian's neck. Though Zelda could not see his features, she immediately recognized the gleaming familiar knife he held.

"LINK!!" she cried.

Ian looked up at his attacker in shock. Link glared with a fierce intensity, his eyes narrowed into silts, full of bitter hatred and anger, his white teeth bared, his lips curled in a near-snarl. For once, Ian was frightened by his rival.

"Ian, you wicked, sinful, son-of-a-sick-Ganon!!" he growled viciously. "You thought you could just take your anger out on an innocent woman, didn't you!? Well, take a closer look at her, you snake! You just attacked Princess Zelda!!"

Ian looked up at Zelda in pure shock, then cringed as the cold blade pressed tighter against his exposed neck.

"You've gone too far this time, rat," Link snarled. "And you're going to pay!"

"Sir Ian!" someone called. A group of royal soldiers suddenly approached the scene as requested by the public. Ian smirked up at Link, then barked, "Well, don't just stand there, you fools! Get him off me and seize him!!"

A wild struggle began as the guards pulled Link off, and he fought to escape their clutches. The struggle was short-lived, however, as Link was subdued by the many armed guards, and they held him back by the arms. He viciously scowled at Ian as the knight stood, coolly dusting himself off.

"What are you orders, Sir Ian?" one of the soldiers asked tensely.

"Throw him in the dungeon!" Ian immediately ordered. "Not only did he attack the princess, he attacked me when I came across them!"

Link's eyes widened with initial shock, then narrowed. "That is a lie and you know it!!!"

"Take him away, NOW!!"

"LIAR!! DECIEVER!!" Link bellowed, violently struggling as they tried to drag him away. "BLACK-HEARTED, FROZEN SACK OF HORSE DUNG!!! POISON FOR BLOOD--!!!"

Ian stood there, impervious to the vicious insults being hurled at him. Zelda looked at the scene in shock, then, gathering her ripped clothes to conceal herself, she sat up and cried out, "No, stop! Please let him go! It was HIM who attacked me!" She pointed an accusing, yet shaking finger at Ian.

The soldiers stopped and stared at Ian uncertainly. Ian paused only briefly to think of a comeback.

"D-don't listen to her," he slightly stammered. "She is left dazed and confused from the vicious attack."

"I think not."

Everyone turned to se Impa standing above Zelda, locking her mysterious ember eyes with Ian's.

"It couldn't have been Link," Impa explained in a heavy voice. "I was with him running errands ever since we first came here this evening. He was no where near Zelda when she screamed. All of us know that." She gestured to the angry villagers behind her.

Ian twitched, the guards became confused, and Link couldn't help but smile at the Sheikah.

Impa kneeled down next to Zelda, covering her with a wool blanket. "Now Zelda, tell us all: who attacked you?"

Zelda immediately pointed at Ian. Though she was still left shaken, she could tell who had assaulted her.

"Very well," Impa stood and scowled at Ian. "Guards, release Link and seize Ian! He shall be dealt with soon enough!"

The second the soldiers released him, Link rushed over to Zelda, knelt beside her, and allowed her to fly into his arms as he held her in comfort. As Ian was dragged away, Impa sent off the villagers, as she claimed there wasn't anymore to see.

Link held Zelda close. "Zelda, I'm so sorry..." he whispered. "If I were there, maybe..." But Zelda shook her head, silently telling him that it was okay and that it wasn't his fault. All that came out of her mouth were short gasps of breath from shock and relief.

Impa helped the two stand. "Come, Zelda, we need to get you cleaned up immediately!"

Link heaved Zelda into his arms, holding her close and wrapping her in the blanket for warmth. He looked at Impa, and they both made their way back to the castle.

Back in Zelda's bedroom, Link sat with Zelda on her bed, gently cleaning the many scrapes she had gotten. Zelda sat in her nightgown, clutching her new shawl tightly with one hand. She still shivered slightly in fear and nervousness from the assault, but she was glad she was safe in her home, with Link right beside her.

"I can't believe Ian would stoop so low..." Link muttered.

"Me neither," Zelda sighed, looking up at Link. "Link... I want to thank you for saving me."

Link gave Zelda a small smile. "Well, of course I saved you. I'm here to protect you, remember?"

Zelda smiled and nodded. The door opened slowly, and Impa entered the room, looking quite relieved.

"Well?" Zelda asked somewhat fearfully.

Impa smiled in relief. "I just spoke to the doctor. Link had gotten to Ian before he could... taint her."

Link straightened up. "So she's still...?"

Impa nodded, and an air of relief cycled through the room. Link sat quiet in thought for quite a while, then looked up at Zelda, who looked back questioningly. He took her hands in his tenderly, then mustered up every bit of courage he had.

"Zelda..." He spoke barely above a whisper. "Do you think it's time we should be... more than just friends?"

Zelda did not expect such a question, and it left her silent. She lowered her gaze in almost a guilty fashion, then hesitantly brought it back up again. "Oh, Link, I... I-I don't know..."

"Aw, come on, Zelda," Link pleaded softly. "Ian won't be in the way anymore. We can finally be together without all the secrecy." In a final attempt, he whispered, "Please?"

Zelda suddenly felt overwhelmed as she brought a hand to her forehead, trying to keep calm. "I-I don't know, I just don't know..." Her voice began to crack.

Link sighed sadly, but brought his gaze back up. "Well, then... I-I'll give you time to think about it."

Zelda smiled slightly in appreciation.

"Alright, Zelda," Impa pushed Zelda gently down on the bed. "You've had a hard night. Get your rest." She stood and looked at Link. "Come, Link, let's leave her be."

Link nodded slowly, and the two left Zelda alone to rest. As they walked down the halls slowly, Impa noticed the somber look on Link's face as he brought out the tiny box and stared at it silently in his palm.

"Give her time, Link. She was just attacked."

"I-I know..." Link replied, his voice cracking a bit. He sighed. "I don't want to pressure her... and I don't want her to feel like I'm Ian all over again, but... I really want this to work out... Because I don't think I could live without her..."

"There, there..." Impa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it'll all work out. It's not like Zelda despises you or anything..."

"That's just it, Impa," Link looked up at Impa, his bright blue eyes showing his most discomfort. "What if she really doesn't love me...?"

"Oh, Link, I wouldn't worry. I'm sure she loves you with all her heart. It's just difficult for her because number one, you're not a royal, and number two, all the pressure that's been on her for so long has taken an effect on her, and she gets confused about what she wants sometimes."

Link sighed heavily, most depressed. Impa smiled sympathetically.

"Just give her time to recover and come to her senses, and I'm sure you two will be together soon." She gently closed his fingers around the box in his palm. "Keep that ring safe until it is needed."

Link couldn't help but smile up at the Sheikah. "Thank you, Impa." He said tiredly.

"That's what I'm here for. Now let's get you into one of the guest rooms. You're pretty tired yourself."

Link yawned and smiled in appreciation, following Impa throughout the castle. "What about Ian?" he yawned.

"He shall be executed as soon as possible for his horrid crime."

"Good," He stretched his arms over his head and yawned again. "It's about time there justice around here."

"Indeed." Impa smiled to herself.

So Link followed Impa to what he hoped would be a good night's sleep. He needed it after the whole Trial of the Goddesses AND the whole ordeal that night. He was still mildly concerned about Zelda, wanting so badly to be with her, but knew that he had to give her time.

Time heals all wounds, after all...

A/N: Well, aren't you guys all glad Ian shall be PUNISHED?!!? MWAHAHAHA!!!!

Link: FINALLY!!! :D

Skywise: My, my, such a naughty knight...

Redlance: (playing GBA) GASP!! I DID IT!! I BEAT THE GAME!! YES!!!!

XD Good for you, Redlance. I beat it too! :) Yayness! Well, one more chapter and we're done!! YAY!! Review!!


	8. Together Forever

A/N: Okay, guys... It's the moment you've all been waiting for...

Skywise: The last chapter?

YES!!!

Redlance: YAY!!!! THE LAST CHAPTER!!!

Link: I'm sick with joy... ACHOO!!

XD Hey, Link made a funny!

Link: :D

Here it is! Yayness!!!

Before it All Began: Chapter 8: Together Forever

A week passed slowly. Ian was swiftly executed, and all was well now. Or so it seemed.

Zelda began to avoid Link, telling him she was still thinking it over. The more she said this, the more heavy-hearted Link grew. But remembering the wise words of Impa, Link never gave up hope. They'd be together soon, he could feel it.

His seventeenth birthday quickly came. There was a big ritual in which he finally regained his beloved sword back. Inside the Temple of Time, all the Sages had gathered to bliss the sword and its wielder in good will whatever may come. Finally, Rauru, Sage of Light, placed the Master Sword in Link's hands. The Hero of Time was born again.

Later on, the castle held a grand ball in honor of this great event. Everyone invited mingled and were simply enjoying themselves. Everyone, except Link. He sat alone by a large window and stared out into the night sky. He had waited for this day for a long time, yet now he didn't seemed as thrilled as everyone thought he would be. Darunia noticed him and approached his Sworn Brother.

"Come on, Brother!" he said cheerfully, slightly startling Link. "Join the celebration! After all, it's you we're celebrating!"

Link smiled slightly, but shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks, Darunia. You go ahead."

Darunia crossed his strong arms and looked him over closely, completely understanding. "It's that bad, eh, Brother?"

Link sighed. "What am I going to do, Darunia?" he asked desperately. "I can't court Zelda! That's crazy! I want her to decide for herself, not because I kiss up to her. But... I-I need her...like green growing things need water..."

Darunia smiled. "Well, Zelda's still young yet. Joining scares her. But don't worry, I've got reason to believe your troubles aren't as bad as you think."

Before Link could disagree, Zelda herself slowly and hesitantly approached the two.

"Well, hello, Princess!" Darunia greeted. "We were just talking about..."

"That's nice," Zelda interrupted. She wanted to waste no time as she approached Link and softly said, "Link... we need to talk. In private."

Link gave a silent nod before he stood, taking her hand. They stepped out into the night air, briefly leaving the party. Darunia smiled.

The two stepped out into the courtyard, which was nice and quiet compared to the party inside. Zelda knew they would be out here for a long while, so she had already given orders to Impa when to send everyone home. She had something planned for Link if all went well...

They sat together on a stone bench. Behind them sat a flowing fountain with water that seemed to glow as it reflected the moon and starlight above. The two gazed at each other for quite some time before either one of them spoke.

Finally, Zelda sighed, lowering her gaze in a guilty fashion. "Link... I want to say first of all that I'm sorry for avoiding you these past few days..."

"Zelda..." A gentle hand caressing her face and her softly-spoken named told Zelda that she had already been forgiven. "I just want to know why you're so hesitant. I thought you wanted us to join..."

"Oh, Link, I do, I really do," she said sincerely, but softly sighed. "It's just that..."

"Yes?"

Zelda brought her gaze up until she locked eyes with Link. "After experiencing the outside world, I now understand what life is like for you out there. If we marry, you'll have to stay at the castle... You're like a free bird, Link, and... I don't want to keep you here, away from the outside, like a cage..."

She lowered her head in shame. Link softly smiled, gently gripping her chin and lifting her head until their eyes locked once more.

"Zelda... I wouldn't worry... I can accept change if it means I get to be with you. I'd do anything to spend the rest of my life with you."

Zelda couldn't help but smile.

"Besides," Link added. "We won't be stuck in the castle anymore. It was Ian who kept you inside, and he's gone now, remember?"

Zelda's face brightened softly. "Oh, yes, I forgot." She giggled, only to stop when Link's expression suddenly became more serious. He took her hands in his.

"Zelda, I promise, I will never, ever treat you the way Ian did," he promised. "I won't ever degrade you like that, ever. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Zelda smiled and wrapped her arms around him, leaning on his warm body. His presence alone comforted her, and all her doubts washed away. Finally deciding that Link would become her prince made her that much happier.

Then she remembered: she had something planned for him if all went well, and it did.

"You know, Link..." she spoke softly. "With all the time I spent thinking, I never got you a gift for your birthday."

"Zelda, this moment alone is the greatest gift of all," Link replied softly. "I've waited so long for this..."

"Well, if that be the case..." Zelda slowly drew away, smiling up at Link affectionately. "There's a part two to your gift, if you're interested."

"Oh, there is, now?" Link said interestedly.

"Yes," Slowly, she stood. "Link, have you ever heard of 'sending?'"

Link gave her a questioning look and shook his head.

"Sending is the ability to communicate mentally and share your most inner thoughts. It can bond people closer together spiritually. Only magic users have the ability. However..." she grasped his left hand, pulling him up on his feet and showing him the Triforce marks on the backs of their hands. "Since we are bound together by the Triforce, I can give you the ability to send. Would you like me to?"

Link nodded expectedly. "So how does this process start?" he asked innocently.

Zelda smiled affectionately, drawing away and beginning to remove her glove. "Well... you must remove everything material-like off your person. The process must be pure, without the obstruction of personal belongings."

Link didn't question this as he began to remove his tunic first. But as he had his shirt halfway off, he froze in realization. He looked at Zelda as her dress flopped elegantly down onto the grass below her bare feet. A warm smile was on her face.

-Now...- she whispered in a send as their faces came closer and closer once again. -The joining begins.-

Their lips finally met, and they shared their first kiss. Zelda laced her fingers behind his neck, gently removing his long hat and leather ties. His long hair drooped over his bare shoulders, but neither of them cared for that matter. Both Link and Zelda were oblivious to all but their own enflamed senses.

They stood in a dance of joining until they settled on the soft, welcoming grass and brought a wool blanket over themselves, concealing themselves from the rest of the world.

Perhaps it was the calmness of the courtyard.

Perhaps it was the fact that they were alone.

Whatever it was, it was the most magical thing either of them had ever experienced before. And it went on until they fell asleep in each other's arms, completely content...

Morning came, and there was still no sign of those two. Impa wasn't worried, though; she had a feeling of what had happened.

The Sheikah stepped into the courtyard, searching for the two. She quickly came upon scattered clothes and belongings in the grass, and knew her assumption was right.

"Good morning, Impa," A familiar voice greeted. She looked over a rock that concealed Link and Zelda from view. The two were wrapped closely in a blanket, and in each other's arms. Zelda, who had just spoken, smiled. "Link and I are here to... watch the sun rise."

Impa smiled. "So I see."

A few minutes later, the two had gathered their clothes and redressed themselves. Impa, swiftly noticing the beautiful diamond ring on Zelda's finger, smiled at the new couple.

"So, you two are officially joined now..." she sighed in happiness.

-Yes, indeed, Impa.- A faint send spoke.

Impa straightened up in surprise. "Link! Did you just send!?"

"Yes, Impa," Zelda answered. "I gave him the ability to last night. We discovered we made a Bond-send as well!"

"Really?" Impa said quite interestedly. "And you two aren't even recognized!"

"Recognized?" Link asked in confusion. "What's that?"

"Recognition is when two souls destined for each other meet and immediately form a strong bond, whether they know it or not. The bond is very powerful, and there's nothing either one of them can do but accept it."

"Sounds harsh." Link commented.

"Yes, but sometimes it may be a blessing, depending on the situation."

"But how do we know we aren't recognized?" Link asked, still quite confused.

"Oh, you know," Impa answered. "Most common people don't know it, but every living person has a 'soul name,' a secret name that guards a soul's most private self. Two recognized souls would exchange each other's soul name, making the bond form as strong as it does."

Link nodded, finally understanding as he replaced his hat back on his head.

"I wouldn't worry, though. There are many couples who never recognized, yet live in a normal relationship," Impa smiled. "So you two are on the right track."

At this, Link and Zelda gazed at each other fondly. They had no sacred bond, but that didn't matter. They had each other, and that's all they wanted.

A little later, Impa went off to wake the servants who prepared the meals, leaving the couple alone as they gazed out Zelda's bedroom window together.

"Recognition sounds most comfortable," Zelda voiced her opinion on the subject before. "I hope I never have to go though it..."

"Me neither," Link smiled. "Love is much more pleasant. And like Impa said, we don't need recognition to be together."

-Indeed,- Zelda answered in a bond-send. -I'm just happy we have each other.-

-Me too.- He held Zelda close to him. The two sat in each other's embrace until the door opened, and a semi-nervous soldier stood outside in the hall.

"Yes? What is it?" Zelda asked.

"A letter for you, Your Highness," He bowed and held out a letter. Zelda stood and as soon as she took it, he left. As she opened and read it, Link stood himself and looked at it curiously.

"What is it, Zelda?"

"It's a Request from Roslanda, one of our neighboring countries. They wish to sign a treaty with us. It says they'll send the prince in a few months."

"Well, that should be interesting..." Link commented.

Little did he know how right he would be.

AND THE REST IS HISTORY...

A/N: DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THIS CHAPTER OR I WILL SERIOUSLY HURT YOU!!!!

Redlance: Yeah, she'll probably sic Wolfie on you or something...

Link: (all dreamy) Nnniiiiiiice... l)

Skywise: -.-;;;

Well, I'm done! Yay! Now I can continue the next story in Florence Chronicles!

Skywise: FINALLY!!

Redlance: So review, people!

Link: (still all dreamy) Nnnniiiiiiiiiiiiice... l)


End file.
